The disclosure relates to a cartridge valve.
A hydraulic cartridge valve in the form of a 3-way pressure reducing valve is known from the catalog which was available for download on Aug. 7, 2014 at the following Internet address: http://www.boschrexroth.com/RDSearch/rd/r_18111-02/rd18111-02_2005-06.pdf. This cartridge valve has a sleeve, which is provided for installation in a matching location hole in a larger subassembly. The sleeve has a first longitudinal bore, which extends along a longitudinal axis. An end opening of the first longitudinal bore forms a working port of the cartridge valve. A plunger is accommodated for linear motion in the first longitudinal bore. In the region of an inlet port, the sleeve is penetrated by a plurality of first radial bores extending radially with respect to the longitudinal axis. In the region of a return port, the sleeve is penetrated by a plurality of second radial bores extending radially with respect to the longitudinal axis. The first and the second radial bores are arranged at a distance from one another in the direction of the longitudinal axis. A first fluid flow path is furthermore provided, which extends from the inlet port to the working port, wherein a second fluid flow path extends from the working port to the return port. The plunger is designed in such a way that the first and/or the second fluid flow path is/are blocked, depending on the position of said plunger, while they are otherwise open.
By means of the known cartridge valve, the pressure at the working port is adjusted to a predetermined value by passing pressurized fluid either from the inlet port to the working port via the first fluid flow path or from the working port to the return port via the second fluid flow path. To control the pressure, use is made particularly of the fact that the pressure at the working port loads the plunger in the direction of the longitudinal axis.
It is the object of the disclosure to increase the maximum possible through flow, particularly in the case of flow along the first fluid flow path.